


Me, Myself, And Hyde.

by GoldenHero



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi's dad is a dick, Businessman Akashi Seijuurou, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Doctor Midorima Shintarou, Kise Is A Murderer, Kuroko Tetsuya Is A Detective, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murasakibara Is A Police Officer, Murderer Akashi Seijuurou, Murderers, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Rated E Because Death, a lot of people die, sry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as he's lived, Akashi Seijuro knew who he needed to be. Under the watchful eye of his father, he became what would have been the most dangerous man on the earth. But after his father goes too far and kills his mother, Akashi finds who he always wanted to be. <br/>Someone who kills. <br/>After killing his father and taking over the company, Akashi finds that part of him is not satisfied and goes off to kill again, soon obtaining the name 'Hyde'. <br/>He thinks it matches. <br/>His other half agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From the moment that Akashi Seijuurou was born, he was destined to follow in his fathers footsteps. He started his training when he was three, by then he could walk and talk in nearly complete sentences, his father dubbed at this point his teachings to follow in all of the Seijuro footsteps would begin then and there. Seijuro himself didn't know much what was happening, and simply let himself be taught even though it might have been above his level at times. 

His mother was against it. She knew what kind of man Seijuro's father was. How controlling he was, and how stubborn he was. But she was more stubborn. By the time Seijuro was four, he knew almost all of his addition tables and some simple subtraction, by then, his mother began to argue with her husband. And after time, the real terror began. 

" _You're pushing him too hard!_ " He had heard one day after violin practice when his teacher had sent him to show his father what he had learned. He was able to play Three Blind Mice perfectly, and was nearly shaking with excitement when his teacher passed him, it wasn't much maybe in his father's eyes, but he knew that his mother would be proud of him. 

He didn't hear his parents fight much. In his innocent eyes, they got along perfectly and were happily married. Unfortunately for him and his mother, Seijuro was horribly wrong. His father was never happy it seemed, and his mother was often sick with small colds in such, and could not aid her son in the ways that he needed. His father and teachers took up so much of his time, that seeing his mother was a rarity.  

On that day when he had perfected that song was the first time he heard his parents fight, and the first time since he was born cry. He walked calmly, because that was what his father taught him, down the hall. He waved a little to the Nurse Maids and Butlers who smiled and waved back to him, enthralled by the child's innocence before they moved on to their duties. 

Seijuro paused before his father's study door and raised his hand to knock when he heard it. His mother's voice, was she in there as well? Akashi looked around for any Butlers or Maids that could have been close before he pressed his ear to the wood and listened. As he did, a string of fear caught at his heart. 

 _"What do you mean 'moving him up a level'?!"_ His mother's voice was harsh, nothing like Seijuro had ever heard before. He listened closer as his father's voice, tight with annoyance and anger that Seijuro often heard when Seijuro had a tantrum,  _"yes, Mika. He needs to. It'll be a few weeks when he gets into a better learning program. All of his studies are paying off but-"_

 _"But what?!"_ Seijuro's mother interputted and Seijuro gasped a little. No one in his life had ever interrupted his father, much less yell at them!  _"But nothing! He's just a boy! You can't force a child like that, you can't isolate a human! You're putting him in a box, Hanamori!"_

Seijuro felt his stomach twist a little and pulled his ear away from the door. He had never heard his mother yelling at his father before, and it made the string that had caught around his heart tighten in fear. He took a few steps back, hearing his father's muffled voice faintly before he turned and bolted down the hallway to his room, his violin and bow laying in the wake of his fear. 

_"He is not a human. He is but a machine, and I will make him into a monster."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Child molestation and attempted rape are coming up!

In Seijuro's room, there was a grandfather clock. 

He often found himself waking up in the late hours of the night to the pounding of the clock, the hours changing with the rhythmic sound. He would sit in his bed, trembling as he looked up at the clock, watching as the seconds changed rhythmicly and tried to forget the fear that had once taken his entire being over in those few seconds in bed. 

That was how he felt now. Curled up in his room with his back pressed to his door. His face was pressed into his hands as his body trembled. He hated this. He hated that he was afraid, hated how a simple fight had made him run like a scared kitten.

"Sei-samma?" Seijuro jumped when he heard his Nurse Maid's soft voice. He shakily got to his feet, sniffling a little as he wiped his nose, "c-come in." He said with a croak, biting his tongue at his stutter as he watched the wooden door open, and the concerned face of the man who had cared for him his entire life. Tetsurou Ouoto. 

"K-Kuro.." Seijuro whimpered as he rushed forward into the Nurse's arms. "What? Sei-samma? What happened, darling?" He asked softly, his hands gentle as they ran up and down Seijuro's back as they always did. Seijuro whimpered a little as he shook his head, stiffening up a little when he felt Tetsurou's cold hands dipping down just under the hem of his pants. 

"K-Kuro-chan?" Seijuro asked as he looked up Tetsurou who cocked his head to the side, smiling a little. His smile looked like a snake's grin. "Do you want to do something fun, Sei-samma?" Tetsurou asked, his hands wandering a little more to Seijuro's bottom, squeezing a little. 

Seijuro squeaked, jumping a little as he felt the squeeze. Something in his mind tugged a little, didn't his teacher say once that people weren't allowed to touch those parts? He pushed on Tetsurou's chest a little, shaking his head. 

"I-I don't wanna." He said, feeling his voice shake as Tetsurou frowned, his eyes narrowing almost dangerously. "Ah, is that so?" Tetsurou asked, his grip on Seijuro's bottom tightened and Seijuro whimpered a little. 

"Too bad, Sei-samma." Tetsurou growled, and before Seijuro could react Tetsurou had picked him up and tossed him onto his large bed. Seijuro yelped as he landed, trying to sit up as he felt fear drizzle down his spine. 

Tetsurou climbed onto him, his weight making Seijuro's lungs squeeze a little and he huffed, looking up at the bigger man with large, fearful eyes. Tetsurou grinned at Seijuro's expression, reaching down and touching his cheek softly. 

"Ah, that's it." He whispered as he pulled his tie from his neck, grabbing onto Seijuro's hair rough enough to make him cry out before he stuffed some of the tie into his mouth, tying a knot roughly around his head. 

Seijuro's eyes widened more and he began to struggle, kicking and crying out in screams as his hands smacked weakly at Tetsurou who growled, grabbing his wrists roughly in one hand before pinning his hands down roughly, scowling at Seijuro. 

Seijuro could feel hot tears dripping from his eyes and watched as Tetsurou grinned, sitting up more to unzip the front of his pants. "Look, baby doll." Tetsurou growled, grabbing Seijuro by his hair again, forcing him to look as Tetsurou pulled out his cock. 

Seijuro gasped, looking up to Tetsurou who only grinned, a hand coming down to pump at his cock. "You're such a good boy, Sei." Tetsurou moaned as he pumped himself harder. Seijuro tried to look away, squeezing his eyes closed, but Tetsurou forced his gaze back, a glare in his own eyes as he held Seijuro's head in place, moaning loudly.  

"Don't look away, Kitten." The older man snarled, pumping his cock harder as Seijuro cried, whimpering behind the gag as white ribbons sprayed out of Tetsurou's cock, splattering onto Seijuro's face and making him whine as he snapped his eyes closed against the heat. He shook in fear, shaking his head as Tetsurou leaned down and connected their lips roughly, shoving his tongue in so roughly that Seijuro choked. He squeezed his eyes tighter closed and cried. 

He kept them closed, sobbing behind the gag as Tetsurou cooed softly to him. Seijuro didn't listen and only cried louder, wailing behind the gag in hopes that someone, anyone, would hear him. Seijuro screamed in fear as Tetsurou opened up Seijuro's pants and started to pull them down, his hand going to cup Seijuro's own little cock. 

His pleas were soon answered as his room opened and the scream of his mother reached Seijuro's ears. Seijuro snapped open his eyes to see his father slam into Tetsurou, wrestling the Nurse to the ground. 

"What the fuck are you doing with my son?!" His father roared, his hand grabbing onto Tetsurou's hair tightly as the Nurse tried in vain to speak, to try to convince the older Akashi that nothing was the matter, but it was too late. 

"You come to my home," Seijuro whimpered as his mother rushed to him, pulling the tie from his mouth and holding him close, tears dripping out of his eyes as he clung to her. His breathing was heavy as he listened to his father yell, and soon got a glimpse of what was happening. 

"You try to rape my son!" Seijuro gasped a little as he watched his father slamming Tetsurou's face into the floor. He saw blood splatter out onto the ground as Tetsurou protested, screaming in pain and fear as his father continued. 

His mother wrapped her arms around Seijuro tighter and he heard himself whimper as he continued to watch with one eye. He watched as his father picked up Tetsurou's head a final time, showing off his face. 

It was bloodied and bruised. Several of his teeth were missing and his tongue was red with his own blood. His eyes were wide and desperate as they stared into Seijuro's reaching out in vain only to scream again as Seijuro's father stabbed a pair of scissors into Tetsurou's eyes. 

This time, it was Seijuro who screamed. He hid his face as he felt one of his eyes burning in pain. He wailed in his mother's arms as the sound of Tetsurou's body hitting the ground filled the air. 

After a few moments of silence only filled with Seijuro's crying and his father's heavy breathing, Seijuro felt his father's arms wrap around him. He sobbed again, shaking as he covered his pained eye. 

After a few moments of crying with his parents holding him tightly, Seijuro fainted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Seijuro woke up to a room full of doctors and a pounding headache. He was laying flat on the hard bed, and as he tried to open his eyes, he found bandages around them. He tried to move, but found that his limbs were heavy as lead and felt as if they had been stomped on by a stambede of angry horses. 

"M-Mommy..." He whimpered after a few moments of trying to move, listening desperately for anything around him, but all that he heard was the sound of a heart monitor and the rhythm of an IV drip that was close to him, feeding his left arm what he guessed was medicine. 

He reached up slowly, feeling his arms tingle as he moved them, and grabbed at the gauze around his eyes. He patted at it for a few moments, feeling for a catch in the fabric before he began to pull a little. The gauze came off easily and soon there were only the bandages that rested on his eyes to remove. 

He hesitated for a few seconds. What if he was blind? What would happen to him? He slowly lifted them off, letting his eyes open. 

The place around him was blurry and unfocused. He blinked a few times and his eyes focused on what was before him. He slowly started to look around, taking in the plain room. 

He was in a hospital room, one of the ones that were in the large mansion itself, and for a few moments in the large room with all of the other beds, Seijuro felt small. He curled into himself looking at the walls when he saw something...Different. 

There was a sort of a red shimmering light in the very corner of the room. As Seijuro looked at it, it seemed to warp into a human shape, the dust gathering into tight balls before it created what Seijuro saw as a near perfect replica of himself. 

 _"Hello, Sei."_ The replica murmured. Sei didn't move from his bed, staring at the replica in silence. The replica walked to him, humming softly as he sat on the bed. He pursed his lips as he reached forward, touching Seijuro's face. 

"W-Who are you?" Seijuro asked the boy. The boy simply grinned as he leaned forward, making their noses brush a little. "You can call me Akashi." He said quietly, gently brushing his hair away from his face.

Seijuro whimpered a little and tried to pull away from Akashi's touch, but found that he was trapped in his mirrors iron grip. His fingers dug into the delicate skin of Seijuro's arms, making Sei whimper a little, trying to push on Akashi, but his arms were much weaker than the others.

Akashi simply giggled as Sei struggled more, his hand clamping down on Sei's arms and pinning him to the bed, grinning above him as his red eyes sparked with a lust for power and insanity soon followed afterwards. 

"You're going to be useful to me," Akashi whispered, leaning in so that their noses touched a little. Sei pulled back, his eyes widening in terror, but his fear only made Akashi's grin widen, delight lacing his tone as he spoke again, his voice so soft that only Sei could be the one to hear it. 

"W-what do you want from me?!" Sei whimpered, choking a little on tears as they poured from his eyes. Akaashi seemed to enjoy his horrible struggles and tears, and instead of stopping then like he should have, he leaned in, and pressed their lips harshly together. 

Akaashi gasped, feeling something sliding down his throat, burning his insides, he struggled and tried to scream, but nothing happened, and instead, he was trapped beneath Sei as he continued to pour something into his throat, hotter and hotter it went. 

As Sei pulled away, Sei turned and coughed loudly, breathing hard as blood spilled from his mouth breifly. Akaashi grinned and in a poof of air, he was gone, although something told Sei that he was far from gone forever. 


End file.
